The proposed study will attempt to assess the effects of the reduction in support of UMWA funds to primary care oriented health delivery organizations in the eastern coalfields during the period of 1976-1980. Changes in the goals, staffing, internal structure, inter-organizational relations, service, scope, and volume will be measured. The age, size, degree and type of financial dependence on the Funds of these organizations as well as contextual factors (alternative resources and competing organizations) are hypotheszed to be the factors responsible for variations in organizational stability and viability observed during this period. An inventory of primary care clinics in the eastern coalfields will be constructed and eight clinics will be sampled and site visted. Existing secondary data will be used extensively.